


Slippery slope

by flowersaretarts



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts





	Slippery slope

-My point, dear doctor, is that, - the Doctor made a dramatic pause and raised his finger, - if there is any danger, I would immediately…

His companion didn’t have a microspan to catch the Time Lord’s sleeve before he slipped down the muddy hill.

-Are you alright? - She laughed. – Lovely place.What’s its name, again?

-Wet Sleddale. I must say, Grace, we’re in great luck. It usually buckets down at this time of year, but look at all the sunshine! Perfect holiday.

She giggled, watching him performing one pratfall after the other.

-Couldn’t imagine it any other way.


End file.
